Avengers Academy
by Hespara
Summary: The life of the Avengers... BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL! From Steve's point of view as he goes through the everyday life at Avengers Academy in NYC. P.S. This is a Steve/Tony fanfiction, that will also include Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane and Loki/Darcy, with a few extra characters from the Marvel universe popping up here and there. ENJOY!
1. Avengers Academy

This was a very important day for Steve Rogers. Growing up in his small, cramped apartment in an extremely chaotic part of Brooklyn, Steve didn't see many options for

his future. PS110 wasn't exactly the school for America's next world leaders. Actually, it was more of a holding cell until the kids were old enough to follow in the

footsteps of their delinquent parents. Before his 9th grade year, Steve felt ostracized from the other boys to the fact that he was frail, plagued by numerous allergies and

severe asthma. However, the summer before he began high school, he had undergone a miraculous change and began his school year at the height of six foot and

gained a great amount of muscle and weight. If that wasn't enough to surprise the kids at PS110, his long-term friend, and son of the family who took him in after the

death of his parent, Bucky Barnes pressured him into trying out for the school football team.

Lucky be have it, Steve Rogers, with his new found height and strength, made quarterback for the varsity team at his school. Over night, he had become somewhat of a

celebrity at the inner city school.

Skipping to several months into his freshman year, he had helped his school when the State Championship. Little had he known, that the school he had beat in the

championship had noticed his strength, his stamina, and his morality and good sportsmanship. After packing his uniform into his duffle and slipping his Mets cap onto his

sleek blonde hair. As he exited the school locker room and onto the darkened streets a figure spoke out from the shadows. "Steve Rogers?" the voice, distinguishably a

gruff male one, asked as its owner revealed himself in the glowing light of the street lamps. Steve had jumped at the voice but was able to quickly regain his senses and

turned to face the owner of the voice. A bald, African American man dressed in all black, including and eye patch was facing him.

"Uh, yes?" Steve asked, honestly confused at was happening.

"My name is Nicholas Fury, but you can call me Mr. Fury," He introduced himself. "I saw you play tonight. How'd you like to play for the team you just played tonight?"

Steve, after contemplating the question, answered, "Honestly, not if they play that way again."

Mr. Fury flashed a slight smile. "I'm the Principal of Avengers Academy a little ways out of New York City. I like you Steve, and that's why I'm offering you full scholarship

and a spot as starting quarterback on the football team. It's a good school. Most of our students that graduate end up being rather successful in their careers. Judging

from where you are, this would be quite and opportunity for you."

This hit a rough spot in Steve, which caused him to tense up. "Now you just wait a min- " Fury held up his hand as a signal to silence Steve.

"I will not take _'No' _for an answer Rogers," He informed him.

"Look, even if I wanted to, I can't. I can't very well travel from Brooklyn to the other side of NYC everyday for school."

"I'll get you a host family you can stay with," he answered. "I know a guy who owes me a favor."

"But- "

"I won't take no for an answer, Rogers," Fury announced and then walked off into the pitch-black night.

So now, one day separated him from his new life at Avengers Academy. Bags packed into two duffle bags, Steve stood on the bus station platform, saying his goodbyes to

Bucky, and the family that had taken him in. "Take care, Bud," Bucky told Steve as he pulled him into one last hug before he got on the bus.

"Dude, relax. I'll be back for fall break." Steve promised as his bus pulled up to the station and he made his way onto the bus and found a seat in the back. Slipping his

ear buds in, he cranked his IPod up to the tune of Frank Sinatra. As he watched the city he knew so well roll away his eyes grew heavy and he fell off into a distant sleep.

When Steve finally woke from his far off sleep, he nearly had a heart attack. A girl with vibrant red hair and dressed entirely in black, which included a coating of black

eyeliner, hovered inches from his face. "Ah!" Steve screamed as he fell off his seat and onto the dirty path between the seats on the bus. Noticing he was now sitting on

his butt, he quickly pulled himself up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you Steve Rogers?" the girl asked, voice monotone but somehow emanating strength. She walked up closer to him until she had to bend her neck all the way up to

look him in the eyes. She was rather petite compared to Steve.

"Uh, yeah. That's me," he smiled.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff. My parents are looking for you." She notified him as she picked up his duffle bags, placed them in his hands, then grabbed his wrist and dragged

him off the bus.

"Um, why are your parents looking for me?" He asked.

"Cause you're staying with us, duh. You're the new student for Avengers Academy, aren't you?" she asked, more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

"Well, yeah." He answered. Natasha led him over to a man and woman who were waving from afar.

"Hello, you must be Steve," the woman said. "I'm Mrs. Romanoff and this is my husband. It is very nice to meet you."

"Hi," he greeted them, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You've already met her, but this is our daughter, Natasha," she hugged her daughter. Natasha shirked away from her with a frown on her face. "She's a bit fussy." She

explained.

"Well," it's getting late and I bet you're pretty hungry, so lets head home," Mr. Romanoff offered.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, "Steve answered.

As the Romanoffs pulled up to their home in their brand new Honda Accord, Steve could tell that he was in for a treat. The Romanoff house was at least twice the size of

his apartment building, complete with a wide-open yard and a large pool.

"Wow," he gasped at the thought of actually living in it.

"It's just a house," Natasha butted in.

"Yeah, sorry," Steve went red. "I just didn't realize it would be so big." He smiled.

Natasha flashed a slight grin, which actually surprised him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just didn't know you smiled," he answered.

"Well, don't get used to it," she grinned. "Ya'know? You don't seem that bad. I'll let you be my friend."

"Uh, thanks?" Steve answered. Natasha showed him to his room, which, to Steve's surprise, was complete with a king sized bed. This was exciting to Steve who

remembered at one time when money was tight and the apartment's heater was broken so Bucky and him had to find a way for both of them to share.

Stuffed from a three-course meal, Steve retreated to his new room and fell back onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what Avengers Academy would be like.

He wondered what was in store for him now that he had left Brooklyn. Really, he just wandered about anything that would cross his mind until he finally fell asleep.

Steve woke to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. _6:30A.M. _It read. School started in a little over an hour. After getting dressed, just a pair of jeans and a plain white t-

shirt, he walked down the spiral staircase with book bag on his shoulder, into the kitchen.

"Morning, Steve," Natasha groaned as she took a sip from her coffee mug. "Mom left some bacon on the stove for you before she left for work."

"Oh, cool. Are your parents always gone this early in the morning?" he asked her.

"Yeah, work." She answered. There was a honk from outside and Natasha looked at the door. "That's our ride."

'Our ride?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, come on," she gestured for him to follow. Grabbing their backpacks, they exited the front door, and Steve noticed a sleek, new, Chevy Impala in the driveway.

Natasha started strutting towards the car while Steve followed behind. "Who's he?" someone hollered from the driver's seat window. The guy had shoulder length blonde

hair and a bit of a scruff going on. Also, Steve detected a thick accent, even though he couldn't exactly place it.

"This is Steve," She told the guy. "Steve, this is Thor." She said as she jumped into the passenger's seat next to him.

"Thor?" Steve questioned. Well, he was actually wondering _what parents name their kid Thor? _

"Yeah, my parents are really into mythology." He answered. "Anyways, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Steve you can take a seat in the back with Loki," Natasha told him.

"Uh, okay," he agreed, opening the back door and taking a seat inside. Sharing the back seat with him was a kid, Loki they called him, with sleeked back black hair and

dressed in all green and black. He had a severe look on his face and, Steve assumed, hadn't seen him cause he continued to look out his window, not even noticing him.

"That's Loki, Thor's brother," Natasha explained. "Don't even bother trying to make conversation with him, he's too busy brooding."

"About what?" Steve asked.

"Who knows, it's Loki we're talking about," Thor answered. "So, you're the knew quarterback, right?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Steve asked.

"Everyone knows. No offense to the school, but are team kinda sucks so everyone heard about it when they said we got a new quarterback coming in. Besides, I

assumed it was you, cause we don't usually get many new students."

"Oh, okay."

Natasha and Thor started talking about who knows what and

Steve, well, Steve took Loki's example and stared out the window. He couldn't believe how big the buildings were, how clean everything looked, and how rich everything seemed.

As they approached Avenger's Academy, Steve, again, couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked like a castle. The entire place was made of stone with sleek glass

windows and towers, and large, wood and metal doors. As Steve, Thor, and Natasha walked through the parking lot towards the building, Loki shuffling his feet behind

them, Steve was knocked to the ground for the second time in less than 24 hours.

"Clint!" Natasha snapped, helping Steve up. "Watch where you're going on that damn skateboard.

"Sorry not sorry, Nat!" the guy said as he pecked her on the cheek. Then he turned to look at Steve. "Actually, yeah, sorry I knocked you over with my skateboard,

newbie." He apologized.

"Uh, don't mention it," Steve brushed his hand through his hair. "I'm Steve," he held out his hand for Clint to shake.

Clint grinned and took his hand. "Natasha's pimp. Good to meet you. And you know what, since you're knew, I'll give you a discount on her!' Clint laughed. Well, he

laughed until Natasha punched him in the arm and he winced.

"It's pretty much only him who can get away with messing with Natasha and not getting killed." Thor whispered to him.

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Cause they're in loooove," Thor grinned, batting his eyes and talking in a lovey dovey voice. The two boys snickered at this as Clint tried to put his hand around

Natasha's waist, and when she didn't budge, he moved it to her butt. This was when they said goodbye to Clint in the parking lot cause he was now keeled over in the

grass, laughing, but in pain nonetheless.

"Uh, I'll see you later guys. I'm gonna go pick up my schedule in the office." He told them.

"Okay."

"Later, Steve."

Thor and Natasha walked off to class.

Okay, Steve was gonna admit it. He couldn't find the office anywhere. First period had already started and he still had no idea where he was going. Winding down another

school hallway, he found another dead end. He turned back to scale the hall he had just come from for any other route he could try, but know such luck. He rounded

another bend, and, unintentionally, ran into someone, knocking Steve, and the other guy, down to the floor.

When Steve gained his wits and got to his feet, he noticed the other guy still collecting his books that were scattered around the floor.

"Er, sorry about that," Steve said, bending back down to help him pick up his books. "Engineering?" Steve asked, looking at one of the books.

"Yeah," the other guy said as he stood up and faced Steve. He was much shorter than he was. Brown hair and brown eyes completed the raggedy teen, with his glasses,

and expensive looking clothes. "Wouldn't expect you to get it though sweetheart, this type of thing is for a genius."

"Like you?" Steve asked skeptical.

"Yes, like me, Sasquatch!" he snapped at Steve.

"Er, sorry." he apologized. "I'm Steve. Steve Rogers, sophomore."

"Name's Tony Stark,, Senior" He said. "Now would you mind stepping out of the way? Cause I'm late for Physics."

"Sorry, again." Steve stepped out of the way and as Tony ran down the hall, Steve shouted after him, "Uh, catch you later sometime?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" Tony hollered as he rounded the corner.


	2. Dinner at the Stark's

ALRIGHT! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITE MY STORY! IM SO GLAD YOU ENJOY IT! IF ITS NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE, I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS AGAIN, LOVES!

P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MARVEL (THOUGH I REALLY WISH I DID)

NOW PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER IN A STORY OF THE ADORABLENESS THAT IS CALLED STONY!

* * *

Okay, so no need to worry. After several more minutes of meandering the long, winding hallways of Avengers Academy, Steve _finally _found the office. "Um, excuse me."

Steve said as he walked up to the office's front desk. "I'm Steve Rogers, I'm here to pick up my class schedule."

The secretary, a woman with bright red hair, baring a nametag that said _Ms. Grey, _looked up at the towering new student. Then, she turned her head to the clock. "First

period already started. You're a little late, aren't you?" she asked in a very bored, drawling voice.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I couldn't find the office," he explained.

"Young man, we don't accept tardiness at this school," Ms. Grey explained to him.

Then, behind an office door, someone shouted. "Jean! Give him his schedule and let him go to class!"

"Yes, Mr. Fury…" she sighed, looking through a stack of papers on her desk. "Here we are. Your first class is Algebra II, try to get there before the bell rings and class is

over, Room 404."

"Uh, thanks," Steve thanked her as he ran his hand through his hair _again…_ and walked out of the office and through the halls, searching for his classroom.

He made it there with five minutes left in class. His teacher stared at him when he walked through the door, aggravated over the fact that not one day into the school

year, his class was already being disturbed.

"Sorry, sir," Steve apologized. "I just lost my way, that's all."

"Yeah, well take a seat. There's a desk open in the back and, please, I've got four minutes until class is over. Don't disrupt me again."

Steve gave him an apologetic nod and shuffled through the rows of desks to one in the very back. Eager to make more friends at his new school and feel less of an

outcast for being a boy from Brooklyn in a prestigious _Academy _he turned to the desk beside him to introduce himself to the girl who sat there. "Um, hi," he greeted her.

She turned to face him at Steve was immediately drawn to the peculiar appearance of her dark brown hair with a pure white streak of hair cascading down her left

shoulder. "I'm Steve. What's your name?" he asked, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

The girl looked down at his hand, then up at his face. Back at his hand, and then back to his face. "Rogue." She told him and then turned back to watch her teacher.

_Okay, _Steve thought. _This might be a little harder than I thought. _His second and third period, he had at least one friend sharing the class with him. Natasha, Nat she

had told him to call her, was with him in second period and Thor and Clint sat next to him in third period. After fourth period, P.E., which he found remarkably easy, Steve

followed the crowd of student to the Cafeteria, where he picked up a questionably edible lunch from the lunch line, and then searched the room, for a friend to eat with.

Low and behold, he found Nat, Clint, Thor, and Loki, who was sitting as far away from the others as he could were sitting together at a table in the middle of the

Cafeteria. Loki was reading as Thor and Nat conversed and Clint through wads of paper, peas, nuts, really any small object he could find, at the kids that sat at the tables

surrounding them.

"Hey guys," Steve greeted them, as he took a seat next to the concentrating Clint.

"Hey," They said back. "How's the first day going?" Nat added on.

"Pretty good," he answered. "I mean, I had some trouble finding some of the classrooms, and some of the other kids were a little edgy when I talked to him, but not bad

so far."

"What kids?" Thor asked as he took an extremely large bite out of his Sloppy Joe.

"No one, really. Well, I tried talking to this one girl in first period and she shoved me off, but whatever." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What was her name?" Clint asked as he threw a peanut shell at a girl who was laughing with her friends, two tables down.

"Uh, she said her name was Rogue, but that doesn't sound like a real name…" he offered.

"Well, that explains it," Thor laughed, slapping his hand on the table.

"I don't get it," Steve told them. "What's so funny?"

Nat spoke up. "She's an X-girl."

"X-girl?"

Thor explained. "Okay, there are different groups all over school. Over there in the left corner are the X-kids. They think they're special. The group leader is the bald one

in the wheelchair, Charlie. He thinks he's hot stuff cause he got a 32 on the ACT. Then, you've got your News Junkies over there. Peter Parker over there leads them.

They control all the social media and stuff in school. The yearbook, school website, Instagram page, school newspaper, and Facebook page are all theirs. And the blonde

with him is Gwen Stacy. That's his girlfriend. That over there is the Brotherhood. It's basically just a group of 'bad girls' and 'bad guys' who act like their tough and

awesome cause their super rich and don't really care about rules."

"Why should they? None of us do." Clint added.

"True." Nat agreed.

"Anyways, there's a bunch more smaller, less important groups, and then there's us. Me, Nat, Clint, some other cool guys and gals who don't have the same lunch period

as us, and now, you. We like to call ourselves the Avengers Aces." Thor beamed. Steve assumed he probably came up with the name because he seemed rather proud of

it. "Anyways, Rogue gave you the cold shoulder cause she probably saw you with us and the X group and us have a bit of a rivalry going on. You know, brains vs.

brawns."

"Okay?" Steve answered. "I don't think I got all that." Thor shrugged.

"You'll learn it eventually." He told Steve. The rest of the school day went by pretty fast for Steve. He met some other kids who were apparently goof friends with Nat,

Thor and Clint who went by the names of Peggy, Jane, Darcy, Jane's freshman assistant, Carol, who all the boys called Ms. Marvel because of her _perfect body, _and

Rhodey, a linebacker they liked to call War Machine. By the end of the school day, Steve was exhausted over all his new surroundings and friends. By the time Natasha

and him made it through the door of the Romanoff house, Steve was ready to go up to his new bedroom and sleep until morning, but the Romanoffs had another idea.

"Mom? Dad?" Nat questioned, seeing her parents sitting in the kitchen with coffee in hand and dressed in clean, formal wear. "What are you guys doing home from work

so early?"

"Oh! How was the first day of your sophomore year? Did you like it Steve? Isn't it such a nice school?" Mrs. Romanoff asked him.

"Yes, Mrs. Romanoff," he answered. "Its really great."

"I'm happy to hear that," she smiled at him.

"Mom, what are you guys doing home from work so early?" Nat asked for the second time.

"Hm? Oh right, sorry sweetie. The Starks heard that we're taking in

Steve while he goes to school here, and they said they would like to have us all over for dinner again, like old times!" Mrs. Romanoff answered.

"What?' Nat snapped. "Why do we have to go? All they do is show off their new stuff and you guys go make me hang out with Tony, and he just messes with old circuit

boards and ignores me!"

"Oh, sweetheart, please just behave! Beside you can spend time with Steve, but they invited us and we have already accepted, so you two go upstairs and change into

something nice for dinner. Understand?" Mr. Romanoff ordered.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Steve," Nat said as she grabbed Steve's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"So, we're going to Tony Stark's house?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "Why's it matter?"

"No reason really. I just bumped into him while I was looking for the office this morning," Steve explained.

"Let me guess, he was a complete asshole, wasn't he?" She asked.

"Um, not really," Steve answered. As the got to the top of the stairs.

"Really?" she asked. "That's weird. Go get dressed." She said as she entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Forty-five minutes later, he met Natasha out in the hallway. She had straightened her hair and slipped into a tight black dress that she completed with bright red lipstick

and black combat boots. Steve was wearing a blue plaid shirt and a pair of khakis, which, sadly, was the most formal outfit he owned. Natasha pretended not to notice

and they walked down the stairs to meet Nat's parents in front of the door.

Within fifteen minutes, the Romanoffs and Steve stood on the front steps of the Stark mansion, where Mr. Romanoff rung the door bell and a voice thick with a British

accent answered him with, "Hello Romanoff family and other guest, please come in."

Steve's mouth went agape at the voice as they walked into the extravagant entryway. "Whoa, what was that?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Do you like it?" A woman's voice answered from above and Steve noticed a lavishly dressed woman descending the staircase from the second floor. "My son, Tony, made

it. J.A.R.V.I.S. he calls it." She said. "It's so nice to see you all again and, my, my, Natasha, you've certainly grown into a remarkable young lady. Ah, and you must be

Steve, it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, ma'am," Steve greeted her.

"I'm sorry to say, but dinner is not quite done ready. Natasha, Steve, Tony is down in the garage if you would like to go say hi so the Romanoffs and my husband and I

can catch up while wait for dinner." Mrs. Stark told them.

"Sure, Mrs. Stark," Nat accepted with an incredibly fake smile spread across her face. She grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him down a hallway to a door that Steve assumed led to the garage. "Hey, Stark." Nat grumbled as they entered the room.

"Oh, look. It's the little princess," Tony said from beneath an intricate, complex thing that looked like an engine. Tony dragged himself out from beneath the engine and

wiped his hands with a rag. He wore a white tank top and loose jeans, held up by a worn leather belt. His hair was sticking up in odd places and his face was streaked

with oil and grease. _He looks pretty good like that_ Steve thought. _Wait, no. Don't think that, Steve. That sounds gay. _

"Hey, it's Sasquatch!" Tony said, surprised. "What's the giant doing here, princess?"

"He's staying with my family," Natasha answered as she jumped onto the hood of a car, laid back and slipped in the ear buds to her IPod.

"Aw, that's a shame. That means we won't get any alone time," Tony teased Natasha.

"Good."

"Ah, you know you love me. Everyone does." He stated matter-o-factly.

"Actually, everyone thinks you're a sarcastic asshole, who just so happens to have a bigger brain than they do a heart."

Tony turned to Steve and smiled. "I love when they're difficult."

Steve wasn't sure why but his head felt funny and he felt like blood was rushing to his ears when Tony said that.

"So, Sasquatch, where you from?" Tony asked him as he bent over and started tightening a loose bolt on his engine.

"Brooklyn."

"Ah, so

"I guess that makes you one of Fury's charity cases, then?" Tony asked. Steve all of a sudden went hot as Tony struck a bad note. He didn't know why, but he got so

angry at this. Maybe, it had something to do with Tony making his home down in Brooklyn, living with Bucky, sound like hell, making him sound some rat who got out of

the sewer and found it's way into a gourmet kitchen. He strutted up to Tony and hoisted him off his feet by the collar of his tank top.

"Do not trash talk Brooklyn, Stark!" He snapped at him. Then he dropped him to his feet. Steve actually felt shocked at himself. He never remembered a time when he

had approached someone in such a foul way.

"Oh, a tough guy," Tony smirked. "Good thing, those are my favorites." He winked. Natasha hadn't heard the comment, too busy listening to the music on her IPod, but

Steve had turned bright red. Tony laughed it off and Steve released a nervous chuckle, hoping that that comment had just been some kind off odd joke.

"Tony, Natasha, Steve!" Tony's mother called. "It's dinner time!" The three teens walked into the dining room together, Tony tracking oil on the hardwood floor from his

oiled feet.

Dinner was somewhat pleasant. The adults talked the entire time, Mrs. Stark and Mr. Howard Stark including Steve once in awhile to ask how he was liking Avengers

Academy. Apparently, the Starks were big donators to the school. Tony, however, spent the entire night stealing food off of Natasha's plate and pretend flirting with both

of them, By the end of desert and goodbyes, Natasha and Steve were happy to be packed back in the car to head back to the Romanoff's house. _Natasha was right,_

Steve thought. _Tony Stark is an asshole… but he's kind of _charming _too…_


	3. Saturday Adventures!

HEY LOVES! HERE IS THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF THE AVENGERS ACADEMY SAGA. SORRY I WAS SO LATE IN POSTING, BUT I HAD LOTS OF SCHOOL WORK! EXAMS ARE COMING UP *CRIES* ANYWAYS, ENJOY AND IF YOU DONT MIND, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Steve awoke from his incredibly loud, but peaceful sleep to the rapping of a fist on a door. "Steve, come on! Thor and Clint are waiting outside!" Natasha called from the other side of the door.

He groaned. "But its Saturday," he whined, then rolled over to cover his head with his goose feather pillow.

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna go hang out at the skate park." Natasha told him.

"Why a skate park?" he whined.

"Don't ask me, Clint's idea. You got 10 minutes." Steve heard Nat's feet as they pattered off down the stairs and he rolled out of bed. After dressing and slipping on his ratty old Chuck Taylors, he rushed down the stairs and out the door. Jumping into Thor's classic car, Thor, Nat, Clint, and Steve drove off down the tree-canopied street.

"Dude, just watch me! I'm gonna nail this half-pipe," Clint grinned, punching Thor in the arm, friendly.

"Clint, you've been saying that for months," Nat reminded him, scrolling through her black 5c IPhone.

"But, I'll get it this time. I've been practicing, baby," He smiled, at Nat from the front seat.

"Not your baby…"

"Not yet," Clint winked at her. "Anyways, why didn't you answer my text last night?"

"My parents decided that we'd go eat dinner with the Starks," Nat groaned. Clint gave her a slight wince.

"Ouch! That's rough," Thor commented.

"Tell me about it," Natasha answered.

"Um, why does everyone seem to hate Tony Stark?" Steve asked, thinking this was probably the best time to bring up the question he'd been pondering since yesterday.

"You met him, you should know," Nat told him.

'Yeah, I mean he was kind of sarcastic, but everyone seems to really hate him," Steve stated.

"Let's just say that Tony likes to mess with people. He flaunts his parent's money and his grades. Not to mention, he loves to play impractical jokes on everyone at Academy." Thor explained.

"Yeah, once he filled Nat's locker all the way to the top with spiders! She screamed like it was the end of the world when they spilled out. Everyone still calls her the Black Widow!" Clint started cracking up, slapping his knee as he did so.

"Ha, I don't remember you thinking it was funny when he sicked that hawk on you in the courtyard, _Hawkeye!"_ Nat snapped.

"Guys! Stop arguing or you can walk," Thor snapped. Then, spotting something out his window, he slowed the car to an idle.

"Why are we slowing down?" Steve asked.

Clint grinned and looked ahead, pointing his finger so that Steve saw what they were looking at. A girl around their age was walking down the sidewalk, long brown hair swaying from side to side as she strutted by. "Jane. Thor has a crush on her."

"Shhh!" Thor hushed the group as he rolled down his window and popped his head out. "Hey, Jane!" Thor grinned.

Jane turned to see Thor stop his car. "Hi, Thor!" Jane smiled, dimples appearing as she grinned, clutching her purse and swaying back and forth.

"Whatcha up to?" Thor asked her.

She shrugged. "Nothing really, just walking I guess." Steve rolled down his window to take a better look at the girl Thor was swooning over. Steve caught Jane's eye.

"Oh, hello! You're the new boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Steve," Steve introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise!"

"Um, Jane," Thor started. "If you aren't doing anything, would you like to come with us to the Skate Park?" Thor started going a little red as he asked, probably regretting even stopping the car.

"Well, I don't know. Peter Parker wouldn't be very happy about it. He's still not very happy with you after you threatened him for writing that article on that whole spider accident with Natasha," she explained to him. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't really hurt. I mean, if your friends are okay with it…"

"We're fine with it," Steve told her.

"Well, alright." Jane walked up to the car and scooted into the back seat with Nat and Steve.

"Alright, you got your girl, now can we please go to the park?" Clint whined. Thor rolled his eyes and put his car in drive.

Within ten minutes, the group of teenagers pulled into the parking lot of the skate park. Paying their admission fee, Thor, Jane, Nat, and Steve moved over to a picnic table while Clint ran over to the ramp.

"Um, so what are we gonna do here, exactly?" Steve asked. Thor looked up from his gaze on Jane, who had been observing the skateboarders.

"Oh, just wait until Clint hurts himself," Thor answered. "Then we can go to some place actually fun."

"Alright, it's just, I kinda have to be at school for football practice at 4:00 P.M.," Steve told him.

"Relax," Thor told him. "You won't be late for anything.

"Ugh, great," Nat sneered. When Thor and Steve looked at her, she nodded her head in the direction of the Concession Stand. Walking away from it, to a picnic table on the other side of the park, was Tony Stark, accompanied by a small, nerdy kid and a pretty strawberry blonde.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, noticing the disgusted looks on Thor, Natasha, and Steve's faces.

"Oh, uh… nothing," Thor quickly changed his impression and changed the subject. "Hey, Jane, why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Alright." Jane and Thor walked off to the concession stand, while Nat slipped in her ear buds, watching Clint fail at the half-pipe.

"Uh, Nat." Steve tried to get her attention. Her music was too loud. She couldn't hear him, and Steve decided against pulling them out because from what he could tell, Nat had a bad temper when someone bothered her. There were only two options for him now that Nat was off in her own world, Clint was skateboarding, and Thor and Jane disappeared behind the stand. He could sit here, bored, and watch Clint make a full of himself _or _he could go talk to the only person he knew here who wasn't too busy to talk to him.

Slowly, Steve shuffled off from his seat so that Nat wouldn't notice. He didn't really understand _why _but he felt nervous to talk to Tony. His hands turned clammy as he got closer.

"Uh, hey Tony," Steve greeted him as he stood over the table where Tony and his friends sat.

"Oh, uh, hey Sasquatch," Tony responded. "Um, why are you over here?"

"Oh, my friends got kinda busy," Steve began, awkwardly running his hands through his hair. "So, I, uh, thought I'd come talk to you… and your friends."

"Uh, no offense, dude," Tony answered. "But I'm not really supposed to associate with outside of when I _have _to."

"What?" Steve's face felt hot and his ears turned bright red. Tony's friends looked down at their food, not wanting to get caught of in the embarrassing conversation.

Tony sighed and stood up on the bench of the table so that he could look Steve in the eye. "Look, _Steve,_ we run in different packs, belong in different groups, associate with different cliques, comprende?"

Steve looked at him in the eye, not as shocked as he was embarrassed and hurt. "I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"Just, don't associate with me and I won't associate with you." Tony grumbled and slid back onto his seat.

"Tony-" the strawberry blonde haired girl spoke up, looking at Steve remorsefully.

"Pepper, what did I say!" Tony snapped at her.

"But she's, uh, kinda right," the other kid spoke up.

"Bruce! You're supposed to back me up on this!" Tony argued. Pepper then looked up at Steve and smiled.

"You can sit with us if you want." She told him.

"Uh, I don't really want to intrude unless all of you are okay with it so I'll just leave if you-"

"No, you can stay…" Tony gave in, scooting over to make room for the large football player.

"So, Steve, you're the new quarterback, right?" Pepper tried to make conversation.

"Uh, yeah." He answered, still feeling quite shy.

"What school did you come from?" Bruce asked him.

"PS110, not anything special. Just a crowded school up in Brooklyn." He half-smiled.

"Oh, well how are you liking it here?" Pepper asked.

"It's nice. Most of the people are nice. Everything is so big though, you know? I've never seen houses this big." Steve admitted.

"_Really?"_ Tony asked. "_Never?" _

Steve felt embarrassed again. "Uh, yeah. Well, we don't have that many mansions down there. Mostly condominiums and apartment buildings."

"Oh, sorry," Tony mumbled.

"It's alright, I guess," Steve smiled a nervous smile. Which, to his surprise, made the tip of a grin appear on Stark's face. Steve began to relax, feeling more comfortable around the group of friends. Steve did look around once in awhile to see what his friends were up to. Nat and Clint had left, getting tired of waiting for Thor to give them a ride and Thor and Jane hadn't turned up since they went to the concession stand.

"Ugh, my mom want me home to do homework," Pepper stated looking down at her phone.

"What?" Tony groaned. "But Pep, it's only like three-thirty…"

"What?" Steve jumped up.

"What's wrong Sasquatch?" Tony asked him.

"I have to be at school by four for practice!" Steve panicked, looking around in the hopes of finding Thor.

"Oh, well since Pepper has to go home too, Tony can you just give him a ride?" Bruce asked him. Tony eyed Bruce with a look of _Why are you offering me as a chauffer for people? _Bruce held a steady gaze at Tony and he sighed.

"Come on, you can ride with us," Tony answered. Tony drove a Mercedes. Steve had to admit, for a guy who could destroy a city and his parents could just buy a new one, who took good care of that car. Steve shuffled into the passenger seat and Pepper and Bruce got into the backseat. One by one, they dropped Pepper and Bruce off at their houses and Tony made his way onward to the school football field.

"Hey, uh, sorry," Tony apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Steve asked confused, and anxious to get out of the awkward conversation.

"Uh, acting like a dick back there…"

"Did Pepper or Bruce tell you to say sorry?" Steve asked.

"Pepper, but that's not the point," Tony explained to him. "I'm just really not suppose to be around football players."

"Uh, why?" Steve asked, really intrigued. "Sexually assaulting the players?" He joked.

"You know it, sugar," Tony played along, reaching to squeeze Steve's knee. Steve lurched his leg back and Tony laughed. "I put itching powder in their uniforms before the State Championship. Fury found out. Told me that I better stay away from the team or he'd expel me."

"For itching powder…"Steve asked, blowing off the awkward joke Tony just pulled.

"Well, it's not the first time I've done something like that." Tony admitted.

"Yeah, the guys told me that you put spiders in Nat's locker and trained a bird to chase Clint around." Steve told him.

"Exactly, one more mess up like that and I'm out of school." Tony explained.

"Is that seriously the only reason you acted like an ass?" Steve asked, doubting his explanation for the rude behavior earlier on in the day.

"Well, not exactly. I'm suppose to hate you. You're an Avengers Ace," Tony answered.

"A what?"

"Your group. You, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the really big guy who has a crush on that reporter for the school newspaper. We don't get along, therefore I'm not supposed to get along with you."

"Oh." Steve sighed. "Well do you hate me?"

"I'm trying to." Tony grinned, unlocking the passenger side door. Steve hadn't noticed that they were parked outside the school.

Steve smiled at Tony as he exited the car and walked to the locker room.

After football, Steve walked home to the Romanoff residents, where he took a shower, had dinner and walked up to his new bedroom, and laid down. As he started to drift to sleep, there was a knock on the door and Natasha walked in. "So," she began, a stern look on her face. "What is going with you and Tony Stark?"


	4. Bullies, Bruises, and Drunk Love

**HI LOVES! I MISSED YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! I'VE BEEN BUSY STUDYING FOR EXAMS SO I COULDN'T GET THIS CHAPTER UP THEN, BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE R&R! I'D LOVE TO HERE YOUR OPINIONS ON MY STORY, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS SECTION! I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Steve went a little red in the face. It wasn't the fact that he was hiding something as much, but that he was caught in trying to talk to the one-person Steve's friends seemed to hate more than anything.

"Um," Steve started. "Look I can explain…" Nat walked over and plopped down on his bed, turning to look him in the eye.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I, uh," Steve needed to get a story. He really did want to be friends with Tony, but the fact that Tony was enemies with the only group of people who had taken the chance on being friends with the scholarship student. He needed an excuse. "Okay, look. Clint was busy skating, you were enthralled in your IPod, Thor and Jane went off to who knows where! I'm new in town, I don't know anybody else besides you guys, except for T- Stark. So, I was bored and I went to talk to him. That's all."

Natasha stared him in the eye. She had a rather chilling glare, one that seemed to stare down into your soul. Steve grew anxious as she read him, debating if he was telling the truth. He didn't know why he was so anxious. He just wanted to be Tony's friend, _right?_

"Fine," Nat said, stirring Steve from his thoughts. "Just, be careful. He uses people. And, if anyone from school finds out that you're hanging out with him, good luck gaining back any of the popularity you have. Look, Steve, I care about you. you're kinda like the brother my parents never got me. I just don't want to see you ruin what you've got going for you, you know?" Nat explained to him.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

"Night, Steve."

"Night, Nat." Natasha left Steve's room and while he laid back down on his pillow and contemplated what he should do about this. Then, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Steve wasn't talking to Tony anymore. They were well into October before Steve even saw Tony again. He felt torn inside, having to choose between his friends. That just wasn't Steve. He cared. He cared about his friends, about the family he had back in Brooklyn, and about the people he didn't even know. He hated himself for throwing Tony aside for a clique but what _could _he do?

October 30th, the day before Halloween, Steve had taken a hall pass to go to the bathroom. Thor had bet him to a competition at lunch on who could drink the most glasses of lemonade during lunch period. Of course, Thor won and Steve had been taking hall passes to the bathroom for the last three class periods. As he turned a corner into another long hallway, he saw two guys, who he could easily recognize as two linebackers from the team, Obadiah and Killian, stood over another, smaller, person.

"Guys, guys, I know I'm attractive and all, but at least take me on a date first," the person said. Steve thought the voice seemed rather familiar.

"Shut it!" Killian snapped, shoving him against the wall.

"Oh, what's this?" Obadiah asked, grabbing the kid's books from his hands. "Wait, seriously, what the heck is this?"

"They're blue prints," he winced. "I wouldn't expect your small brains to understand it though."

Killian punched the kid in the eye when he said that. "Stark, if you say one more stupid comment, I'll give you another black eye to match the one you already have!"

_ Wait, _Steve thought. _Stark? _Before Steve knew what he was doing he had approached the two linebackers and spoke up. "Hey," Steve shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Obadiah and Killian turned to see who was standing up to them, and had quite befuddled faces when they noticed it was Rogers, their fellow football player. "Rogers?" Obadiah questioned.

"Hey, Sasquatch," Tony whimpered. Steve had to admit, he looked like a kicked puppy. His big brown eyes looked tired, his right eye was masked in a ring on dark blue and his lip was swollen, with a trickle of blood rolling down his chin.

"Rogers, this has nothing to do with you," Killian growled, turning back to look at Stark.

"Yes, it is," Steve snapped. "Let go of him or-"

"Or what?" Obadiah growled.

"Or I'll tell coach and get you suspended from the team," Steve threatened. Killian sneered.

"Come on, Obi, let's get out of here," Killian released Tony from his grip and shoved his shoulder into Steve and Obadiah and him walked off down the hall. Tony immediately sunk to the floor.

"You okay, Tony?' Steve asked, hurrying to kneel beside the wounded boy.

"I'm fine," Tony said, trying to stand up before falling back down on the linoleum floor of the hall.

"Tony, be careful," Steve warned. "Come on, lets go clean up you face." Steve grabbed Tony's forearm and wrapped it around his own neck, then slipped his arm around Tony's waist. One step at a time, the two boys made their way to the bathroom, where Steve sat Tony against a wall while he dampened a paper towel.

"I could've handled myself back there, you know?" Tony grunted, a little embarrassed that someone had to come to his rescue.

"Sure you could," Steve grinned, kneeling next to Tony and dabbing his eye and lip with the damp towel. "Why were they hitting you in the first place?"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno. Probably because they're jealous of my good looks and wonderful charisma."

"Tony, I'm serious," Steve stared him dead in the eye. "They could have hurt you a lot worse."

"They aren't that though."

"Come watch them play football and you'll have a different opinion on that." Steve told him.

"Why are you helping me in the first place?" Tony asked. "I thought, you were too busy with your _cool, stupid_ friends to talk to me!" He snapped.

Steve flinched at the sudden accusation. Then, he slowly turned red. "Tony…" Tony slapped away Steve's hand as he tried to rub the blood off his face with the towel. "Just leave me alone!" Tony snapped, standing up, swaying, as he walked towards the bathroom door.

"Tony! Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Home!"

The rest of the day, Steve couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that has happened. He shouldn't have treated Tony like that, as if he were just a child's toy that he could simply discard. He was a person. After school, Steve had had football practice. Yes, the season didn't start back up until next fall, but Avengers Academy were taking no prisoners in preparing. Killing and Obadiah made sure that Steve would feel the pain whenever they tackled him and by the time practice was complete, Steve had a couple bruises to prove it too. The sun had already started to set on the chilly Thursday night as he exited the locker room. Still, he could not think of anything besides Tony. Before he knew _what _he was doing or _where _he was going, he found himself on the Stark's street and, with some hesitants, at the Stark's front door, knocking. He could hear the muffled sounds of what appeared to be shouting from behind the tall doors.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVEN STAND UP FOR YOURSELF?" An older man, most likely Mr. Stark, shouted.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" The voice that could only be taken as Tony's, snapped back.

"Boys, calm down-"

"THOSE BOYS MADE A JOKE OF YOU! GOD YOU CAN'T EVEN SIMPLY STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! HOW CAN YOU BE MY SON! _MY _SON WOULD BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! I'M LEAVING!" Tony hollered.

"AND JUST WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Howard Stark snapped back.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'LL SEND YOU A POSTCARD WHEN I GET THERE!" With that, Tony opened the front door and found Steve standing outside, red in the face.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tony scowled.

"Um, I wanted to come say I'm sorry for how I've acted. I'm sorry to interrupt, I can come back some other time if you want." Tony looked him up and down, debating his apology before he grabbed Steve by the arm and pulled him to over to his car. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here." After a forty-minute drive of silence to who knows where, Tony parked his car on what seemed to be an abandoned patch of highway. He unclenched his hands from the steering wheel and held his head in them.

"Are you alright?" Steve muttered.

"Do I look alright?" Tony sneered.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. You have a right to, but I think you need to talk and I'm here for you." Steve reassured him. "Okay, that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

Tony cracked a smile, raising his head to face Steve. He reached out his hand to the glove compartment of the passengers seat and pulled out a half-empty bottle of vodka.

"Um, Tony?" Steve asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Steve asked.

"Get drunk," and with that Tony took a giant gulp of the bitter liquid. He passed it over to Steve, who not wanting to seem uncool, took a small sip. Tony chuckled when he saw the tasteless face Steve now held. After a few more swigs, Tony's mouth began to loosen up, just as much as Steve's. Before long, they were both extremely drunk and Tony got deeper and deeper as he drank. Steve was beginning to realize that Tony was one of those emotional drunks.

"Sometimesss, I-I feel like no one caress, you know?" Tony slurred. "My dad is ssuch and assshole, you know? I'm never good enough. He hatess me!"

"I don't he really hates youuuu," Steve reassured him.

"He doess. He sayss _I'm _a disgrace! _Me!" _Tony looked at Steve with a shocked expression painted on his face. "It's like, no one even cares what happensss to meee!"

"I-I care about you, man," Steve grinned, patting Tony on the shoulder.

"You do?" Tony smiled.

"Yeah, dude!" Steve laughed. Tony was now looking deeply into Steve's blue eyes and Steve stared back.

"You have pretty eyesss," Tony stated matter-o-factly.

"Thanks…" Steve now stared contently back at Tony.

"Steve…"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to kiss you now," Tony stated. He leaned in and gently set his lips on Steve's. Steve felt like he should push him away, yell at him, but before he realized what he was doing, he kissed back. The kiss reeked of Tony's booze and Steve's football sweat, but the two boys felt content with it. As time went on, the kiss grew more passionate, more sure of the emotions they were feeling. Tony moved his hands around Steve's waist as Steve caressed Tony's face, pulling him closer.

After awhile, Tony stopped and moved his head to Steve's chest, hugging him tightly, listening to his heartbeat. Steve smiled at this and rested his arms around Tony as they slept. At that moment, school and friends and parents didn't seem to matter as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE GIVE SOME IDEAS ON WHAT OTHER TYPES OF FANFICTION YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE FOR YOU AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO R&R! LATER, LOVES!**


	5. Aftermath of a Kiss

HELLO LOVELIES! I MISSED YOU ALL! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR 10 WHOLE REVIEWS! ANYWAYS, AS PROMISED! CHAPTER FIVE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND SQUEAL LIKE THE FANGIRLS (OR BOYS) THAT YOU ARE

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Steve awoke to the buzzing of his cell phone. Half asleep, eyes partly closed, Steve shifted positions to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and flip it open to a ridged and angry sounding text message from Natasha.

_Where the _HELL_ are you? My parents are freaking out!_

Steve rubbed his eyes with his right hand because his left seemed to be caught under something stiff. _Where am I? _Steve thought. His head ached and there was this tart, unsavory taste left over in his mouth. He racked his brain as to what happened the night before. _Car… There was a car! Um, I was on a drive? No that can't be it. I only have a learner's permit… Wait! I was with someone! God what is that awful taste? It tastes like… like… alcohol! Dang it! What happened last night? I guess I'm going to have to wake up and find out…_

Steve slowly pried his heavy eyes open again and looked around. He was in a car that was for sure. Actually, it was a really fancy car, but someone else was there too. In Steve's lap a big lump was curled up into his lap. This particular someone was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a_ Black Sabbath_ t-shirt, and had their arms wrapped around Steve's waist, face buried in Steve's stomach. Steve's non-free arm was under the others body. Originally, Steve must have been holding the person with both arms. It was a weird position, but comfortable in a way. Steve had to know who this person was. With his free arm, Steve grabbed the person's tuft of chocolate brown hair and pulled their head up.

He looked familiar. _Wait… That's- That's- OH. MY. GOD! _Steve withdrew both arms with a piercing, girlish scream and Tony Stark's eyes flashed open and he jumped at the noise.

When Steve calmed down enough that he could stop screaming, Tony grinned and leaned closer to Steve. "Well, good morning Sunshine."

"Wh- WHAT?!" Steve stuttered. "What the _hell _happened last night?" He asked, pushing Tony back to the other side of the car.

"You don't remember?" Tony asked. "Well, I guess I'm not surprised. See, I have a much higher alcohol tolerance so no doubt I'd be able to remember more about what happened than you could."

Steve stared at him with a terrified face reading _I'm waiting! _

"Well after a long, sappy, mushy lovers talk, I kissed you." Steve's mouth fell open. "And don't give me that look, cause from what I remember, you enjoyed it." He winked.

"And- And you're _OKAY _with that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Tony shrugged. Steve stared at him exasperated. For Tony, this may not seem like much, but for a straight and narrow Steve, it was.

"You're gay?!"

"Now I wouldn't say gay, Steve. It's more like I just like things sexual. Guy, girl, more than one at once." Tony grinned and winked. "So, no. I'm not gay, more like Bisexual."

Steve stared at Tony, mouth a gawk and eyes plastered open, for a solid five minutes before escaping from the car and sprinting off down a deserted side street, hoping to get home soon.

Removing his cell phone once again from his pocket. He texted Natasha:

_Went on a walk. Got lost. Finding a bus back home now. _

Within moments, Tony's car was idling next to Steve. "Steve will you just talk to me!"

"Are you nuts?" He snapped, continuing to strut down the street. "You kissed me!"

"Yeah, and as I remember, you liked it!" Tony snapped back. "Look, I won't try anything, but we are miles away from home and I can either get you back quickly or you can walk. Your choice."

Steve stopped in his track. Turning to look at Tony who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow from the drivers seat, Steve rolled his eyes and slumped into the passenger seat.

"Don't talk to me, just drive." Steve directed Tony, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  
"Ooh, I love it when you take control like that," Tony teased, driving forward. Steve swore that if the car hadn't been moving he would have jumped out. _Why are you even in the car with him? _Steve asked himself. _God, I don't know, why are you acting like a dick? _He started to argue with himself. _Cause he's hitting on me! _He rebutted _Look me in the eye and tell me you can't remember it at all! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't remember enjoying it a little! _

Despite what the voice in his head was saying, Steve couldn't, cause it's a voice in his head. How was he supposed to look it in the eye?

"Just, can you please explain to me why you have such a problem with that kiss?" Tony asked. "Just let me know and I won't ask anymore questions."

"Honestly, the way I grew up, down in Brooklyn, if you made out with another guy, if you were gay, or anything like that, you were a walking mug me sign." Steve explained.

"Well, it's not my fault that your hood friends got a problem with dicks, literally," Tony chuckled.

"They weren't my friends."

"Then why are you defending them?"

"I- I don't know. Just- just drop it, please."

"Yeah, whatever," Tony sighed. So the rest of the ride home Tony and Steve were left to their thoughts. Both however were thinking about that kiss. Tony was thinking about the actual kiss, his feeling now, though he wasn't quite sure what they were, and the rejection he never thought he'd get from anyone who had the privilege of kissing him.

Steve was thinking of the absolute state of confusion that he was in. _Was Tony Stark actually falling for me? _He thought to himself. He had finally begun to remember the events of the previous night. And slowly, was gaining the memory of the kiss, the sensation he felt when their lips met and their arms holding each other tightly as they fell asleep. Steve didn't want to think about it, but the harder he tried to push it to the back of his mind, the more it popped back up. He felt something. He didn't know if it was hate, or curiosity… love? _No! Definitely not love! _Steve thought to himself.

After around a half-hour drive back to the Romanoff residents, Tony parked the car on the street and turned to Steve. "There you go. You're home."

Steve looked at the house in horror and took a gulp of breath. "They're going to kill me!" Steve cried, putting his head in his hands. Steve looked at the hyperventilating jock at his side and hesitantly patted him on the back with an expression between sympathy and hilarity.

"Come on. I'll handle the parents." Toy sighed, getting out of the car and waiting for Steve so they could walk up to the front door together. "Relax."

Tony knocked on the front door and within seconds Natasha's mother and father were at the door, concern and relief on their faces.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff." Tony smiled a devilish smile. The Romanoffs quickly gathered Steve in their arms and held him tight.

"We were so worried!" Mrs. Romanoff cried as she brushed her hands through Steve's hair.

"I- I'm alright," Steve answered them. "I'm really sorry for worrying you all…"

Mr. Romanoff, glad that Steve was alright, began to grow tense, releasing Steve from his hug and now looking at him sternly.

"Then you've got some explaining to do, Steve," Mr. Romanoff snapped. This was when Tony decided to butt in.

"Look, Mr. Romanoff," Tony spoke up, stepping between Steve and Natasha's dad. "It was all my fault. I got upset and Steve showed up and I dragged him along with me on a drive. He wanted to go home but I needed someone to talk to, so if you blame anyone, blame me. Not Steve."

Mr. Romanoff huffed at Tony Stark and narrowed his eyes. "Stark, I think you need to go now. Thank you for bringing Steve home safe though."

Tony cracked a slight smile, nodded a grin at Steve and walked off, closing the door behind him.

"Look, I'll let you off the hook this time, but I don't want you hanging out with Tony Stark anymore. Need I remind you, you're on scholarship and I don't want you losing it because of Tony Stark's ideas. Understand?" Mr. Romanoff explained.

Steve nodded, shuffling off to his bedroom. "Oh, and Steve," Mr. Romanoff called from the bottom of the stairs. "Happy Halloween."

Steve woke up a little while later from his nap by the ringing of his phone. Natasha had been watching the whole conversation from the top of the stairs and had chewed him out for being around Tony. So now, he was alone in his room while Natasha cooled off. She had said that they were still friends but she needed to know that Steve would stay safe and stay away from Tony Stark.

But that God dammed Stark kid was making it hard. The text on his phone read:

_Hey captain! -Stark_

_ How'd you get my number? –Rogers _

_ Simple, I hacked your phone –Stark_

_ Tony, I can't talk to you anymore –Rogers_

_ Aw, why not :C –Stark_

_Huh, God! I don't know! The Romanoff's, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Everyone! They don't want me around you anymore. –Rogers_

_Well, what do you want? – Stark_

_What do you mean? –Rogers_

_Well, do you still want to talk to me? –Stark_

_I don't know –Rogers_

_It's not a hard question, Steve –Stark_

_Well, I guess, only if that whole kiss thing got put aside –Roger_

_Good! Wait so you really didn't like that kiss, did you? –Stark_

_I never said that! –Rogers_

_So you did like it! –Stark_

_Could we please stop talking about that kiss! –Rogers_

_Yeah, okay. Do you wanna sneak out again? Not a big Halloween fan so_ mHe_ Pepper and Bruce were gonna watch movies. Wanna come? –Stark_

Steve was never one to break rules. He hated disrespecting authority and especially the authority of the family that had taken him in and given him a place to stay so he could have a chance at a future. But there was something in him, some instinct told him he needed to go. Against his better judgment, Steve knew not what he should do, but what he _wanted _to do.

_I'll find a way over –Rogers_

_Great! –Stark_

_Yup –Rogers_

_Hey Stevie? –Stark_

_Uh, yeah? –Rogers_

_I'm really glad we're friends –Stark_

_I guess I am too… -Rogers_

* * *

OKAY GUYS! THERE YOU HAVE IT! I DECIDED THAT SINCE YOUVE ALL BEEN SO NICE AND PATIENT THAT IM NOT GOING TO END THIS CHAPTER ON A CLIFF HANGER BUT IM REALLY PUMPED SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE POSTED TOMORROW AND THAT ONE _WILL _HAVE A CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! LATER LOVELIES!


End file.
